


Snow Coat

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Hiura and Shirou are roommates.Need to explain more?(this follows Orion story, but some things are going to be changed)





	1. Chapter 1

Hiura let out a frustrated sigh as he entered his dorm and carelessly tossed his luggage next to the bed while flopping on it. He was a bit disappointed that his roommate wasn't a member of Inakuni. It was the captain of the almighty Hakuren, Fubuki Shirou.

Hiura heard pretty good rumors about him from some teammates. But he didn't need to listen to the rumors to know what the defender is like. Inakuni once had a match against Hakuren where Hiura experienced Shirou's plays live. That was all Hiura needed so he could know him.

He heard silent knocking and thought it was one of Inakuni members. But the weird thing was that nobody from Inakuni knocked so shyly or softly.

They were all energetic and full of life.

That knocking was a careful and kind one.

Like how a mother would knock on the door while her child was asleep.

Out of curiosity, he walked to the door to see the mentioned captain standing on the doorstep with a bag over his arm and a small box in his hands.

There was a small, but soft smile dancing on his lips.

"Gomenasai for disturbing you, Hiura-kun. May I come in?"

Hiura blinked.

Then blinked again.

'Why the hell would he knock on the door of his own dorm?' Hiura thought as he stepped aside and let the defender in. As he passed by, Hiura could see how the other teen was shorter than him and that made him a bit happier.

"This is a pretty nice dorm" the defender complimented on which Hiura just stared at him with a bored look. After carefully putting his bag on the bed, Shirou walked over to the blue haired midfielder while carrying a small box in his hands.

"Here, for you" Shirou said as he handed Hiura the box. Hiura was suspicious, but opened the box.

Hiura's mouth hit the ground...

Inside was a blueberry shortcake...

Blueberry was his favorite taste...

"How did you know that blueberry is my favorite taste!?" Hiura asked in surprise almost dropping the sweet on the ground.

"Well, I didn't... I made a lot of shortcakes and hoped that, if I had a roommate, he would like at least one of all tastes. Before coming here, I asked some of Inakuni members what's your favorite taste and they said blueberry so here I am with a blueberry shortcake. I hope you'll like it"

"Thanks, but what happened all other shortcakes?"

"Oh, I left them on the port so everybody could take one if they need something sweet" with that, he sat on the bed and started to unpack himself.

"I see..." Hiura muttered before unpacking his stuff too. He would sometimes peek at what his roommate was doing from the corner of his eye. He saw him pulling out a picture and smiling sadly before returning it into the bag.

Hiura didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so he decided to unpack himself without staring at the other teen.

There was a loud knocking coming from the doorstep and the two glanced there to see Asuto with a big smile on his face.

"Coach needs us downstairs!" with that, Asuto immediately headed downstairs. The two roommates exchanged confused glances before locking the room and heading downstairs.

"Everyone, I'm the coach for Japan's team, Zhao Jinyun. Over here will be your trainer Kudou-san, as well as my assistant Lakee-kun"

"Good to be here" Kudou muttered.

"Hello" Lakee greeted.

"Pleased to meet you!" everyone cried with a smile.

"As for managers, I've asked the two from Raimon who've helped me out before to continue doing so"

"I'm Ootani Tsukushi"

"I'm Mikado Anna"

"It's nice to meet you, everyone" the two managers chirped happily.

"In addition, I've also asked these two for their support"

"I'm Kino Aki. I'll be working my utmost hardest"

"Count on me to make your meals!"

"Hey, Yone-san! You're here too!" Goujin cried with a smile.

"I will now be explaining camp rules" Kudou stated "Whoever violates them will be kicked off the team"

Everyone's eyes narrowed.

"That's strict" Sakanoue muttered.

"Of course it is" Asuto said "We're representing Japan"

After explaining the rules, everyone scattered into their rooms. While walking towards his dorm, Hiura looked at the dorm key and then at the defender who was trailing few feet behind staring at floor's tiles.

"Hey, Fubuki" Hiura asked and the defender rose his head in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Can you hold onto the key? I lost stuff easily... And... You know..."

"Oh... Well, if you insist..." Shirou said as he caught up with the midfielder and accepted his key. After the two arrived in their dorm, they could see that it was pretty late already. Hiura sighed before turning around and walking away.

"Where are you going, Hiura-kun?" Fubuki asked from the dorm.

"Oh, I'm just gonna go say goodnight to Asuto and Mansaku. I'll be right back" Shirou nodded.

"Stay safe and return before 23:00" Hiura nodded as he left while the defender returned into his room. After picking up the two players, they headed on a spot that was around 15 minutes away from the camp they were staying in.

"The match is next week" Hiura muttered cracking his fingers before putting them behind his head "Soon, we'll get to fight the world"

"I want to meet the world's soccer players soon" Mansaku stated glancing at the other two.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Asuto smiled while staring at the distance "Anyway, do you like your roommates?"

Hiura glanced at his phone before freezing.

"It's 23:45 already!?" he yelled catching the attention of other two players "Sorry, but I have to head back now"

Before the two could say anything, Hiura was already sprinting back at full speed. Then his phone rang.

Still running, Hiura picked it up and answered while panting.

"Hello?"

"Baka! Where are you!? Your roommate has been searching for you last thirty minutes!"

"I'm sorry Haizaki, I'm on my way!" he only heard Haizaki grunt in response before hanging up.

There were just few more minutes left before reaching the camp and Hiura could already hear Shirou scolding him.

_'Where were you so long!?'_

_'I cannot believe I have such careless roommate!'_

_'Do you have any good excuse, young man!?'_

'I don't...' Hiura thought to himself 'I have no excuses...'

Suddenly, Hiura felt himself trip against a rock and falling on the ground face first in the mud.

Hiura didn't even notice that it started to rain.

He quickly stood and wiped the mud off of his face before continuing to run. He could barely see anything due to the raindrops and smog that began to cover the path.

Then he bumped into something.

Or rather someone.

"What's a kid like you doing in the middle of a forest at this hour!?" the person yelled. It was probably male judging by its voice.

Hiura couldn't see the man's face.

But he knew it wasn't Shirou.

"I-" before Hiura could finish, the man started dragging him along.

"What are you doing!?" Hiura yelled, but the man didn't respond. Hiura narrowed his eyes before kicking the guy in the lower region and running away. He could hear the man catching up and it was just the matter of time before he finds him.

Then Hiura saw that he was cornered.

In front of him was nothing more than a large stone blocking the path.

"No..." Hiura muttered hearing the footsteps approach.

"No more running for you little pipsqueak" Hiura backed away until his back hit the stone.

'What now?' he asked himself.

"Hey you!" a cry came from behind the man. As the guy turned around, he saw a silhouette of teen. Hiura moved a bit aside so he could see what was going on.

"Leave him alone and you won't get hurt" the person smirked.

"You again. What if I don't~" Hiura heard a sound like a soccer ball falling on the ground. He could see the ball rolling right in front of the man.

"Ice Ground!" the man was suddenly frozen on the spot. Before Hiura could even react, he was pulled by his rescuer and this time, it was easier to make out his features because he was shorter than Hiura.

Frosted periwinkle hair.

It had to be Fubuki Shirou.

The defender quickly snatched the soccer ball from the man and headed back to the camp. In a few more minutes, they stopped. They were near a street light and Hiura could finally see his roommate without much smog covering his vision.

He gasped at the sight.

There were multiple bruises on the defender's face along with a big gash on his cheek.

"What happened to you!?" Hiura asked.

Then he remembered what the man said.

'You again... He must have encountered Shirou before me' Hiura thought. Even though the wounds looked painfully bad, Shirou was smiling...

Shirou was smiling at him...

"I'm glad you're okay, Hiura-kun"

Hiura was bewildered. At the moment like this, he was still more concerned about him more than about himself.

'Just who is this Fubuki Shirou...?' Hiura thought to himself.

Suddenly, the defender fell onto his knees and held a hand over his mouth. There was a muffled coughing sound coming from him and Hiura could feel fear racing through his veins with each passing second getting stronger.

There was something leaking from between his fingers...

It was blood...

Hiura, not knowing what else to do, picked up the defender in his arms and ran towards the camp as fast as he could. Shirou was shaking in his arms and Hiura could see a wet red mark forming on his shirt.

'I thought he was only punched in the face...' Hiura frowned guiltily.

He soon saw the light of the camp and as he reached the door he let out a cry:

"Help! Someone! Please!" captain was the first one who came out of his dorm. He paled at the sigh of them and immediately rushed to them just as Hiura's knees gave out. He eased both on the ground and started calling for help himself.

Tatsuya and Kazemaru were the next ones followed by Kidou and Gouenji. Soon, the whole Japan team was gathered around them and Hiura felt unease running through his veins. They've called the ambulance and it was on the way.

Endou glanced at Hiura and grabbed his shoulders wanting to get some information out of him.

"Hiura!" Endou yelled with a concerned voice "What happened?"

"I went to hang out with Mansaku and Asuto on a place not so far, but forgot about time. I ran back and bumped into a guy that wanted to take me somewhere, but Fubuki rescued me. It turned out that he encountered the guy not so long before I did"

"And where is that guy?"

"Somewhere in the woods where Fubuki froze him"

"Froze him?"

"Yeah"

"Did the guy have a soccer ball with him when that happened?"

Hiura nodded.

"Why do you ask, captain?"

"What you saw was a hissatsu called Ice Ground"

"Ice Ground?"

"It's a hissatsu that blocks the opponent by freezing him"

"Wow" Hiura said amazed, but then frowned "So, that guy ran away? Because hissatsu's like that don't last forever"

"Fubuki probably used it as a diversion so he could get you two away from him" Gouenji said sadly "That probably caused his bleeding to increase and caused him this blood loss"

"That's the Fubuki we know" Tatsuya smiled sadly while glancing at Kazemaru who nodded in agreement.

Hiura spent the next few moments silent. He just observed Shirou's condition sadly until the ambulance arrived. They quickly put him on a stretcher and said that only four six could tag along.

Hiura was the first one to rise his hand, but not before looking at the captain with a guilty look.

Endou nodded and rose his hand soon after.

Followed by Kazemaru and Tatsuya.

The last two were Gouenji and Kidou.

As the ambulance drove off, everyone returned to their dorm with worry eating them alive.

And nobody slept for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiura kept staring at Shirou's peaceful face while the ambulance was driving towards the hospital. His amethyst eyes couldn't stop looking at all those careless wounds he's caused. There was still a faint trail of blood on Shirou's lips along with all those bruises and that big gash on his cheek.

Hiura was ashamed of causing his roommate so much trouble.

He glanced shyly at what the other few Inazuma Japan members were doing. Endou entangled his knuckles together and seemed to be in some very deep thoughts judging by his lost gaze. Gouenji's eyes were closed and he was trying to keep his breathing regular while Kidou had his arms crossed and looked like he was glaring at Hiura, but he couldn't tell because of his goggles. Kazemaru and Tatsuya were trying to keep calm, but Hiura knew that they were afraid for their teammate very much.

Hiura wondered if his teammates will ever look at him in a good way ever again.

"We have arrived" they heard the driver say as the paramedics opened the door and pushed the stretcher in the hospital. Everyone followed them until they came to the emergency room where a group of nurses held the Japan players back.

They were lead to some benches near the emergency room and told that they could wait there. With crestfallen expressions, the six players sat down and waited without a word.

'It was an emergency...' Hiura was thinking to himself while shaking slightly 'What if he doesn't survive?'

"Hiura" the blue haired midfielder's head snapped up at the sound of his name being called out. He glanced at his captain completely startled by his voice. The goalkeeper gestured to walk with him outside on which Hiura gave a short nod. The two stopped on a small bench outside and sat on it.

"So, what is bothering you?" Endou asked on which Hiura replied with a shameful stare down.

"I'm afraid he's not gonna make it..." there were few moments of silence before they were broken with a chuckle.

Hiura glanced at Endou confused.

"Captain?"

"You don't know Fubuki enough if you think like that" the goalkeeper smiled kindly "He's a strong guy even though he seems like you could break him with just a wrong touch"

"How can you be so sure, captain?" Hiura asked silently.

"Because that's just how he is" Endou scoffed while looking at the night sky "No matter how many times you try to bring him down, he'll always get back on his feet and defend what's important to him"

"You seem to know him so well and I'm supposed to be his roommate..." Hiura frowned.

"Hey, it's not hard to fall in love with him when you get to know him better" Endou laughed while Hiura's eyebrow rose in shock.

"Wait what-"

"Come on, let's head back inside now. I'm sure that they'll have news about Fubuki's condition soon" Endou said as he wrapped an arm around the midfielder's neck.

Hiura was still trying to process what Endou has said.

'It's not hard to fall in love with him'

Hiura could tell that was true.

As far as he has talked to Fubuki, he found out he's really caring and kind. He will always knock politely before entering his or someone else's dorm. Hiura thinks that he'll even knock on his own closet door because of how shy he is.

Then there was that shortcake that he brought Hiura when he entered the dorm. Hiura still hasn't tasted it, but he's pretty sure it's good. Maybe it was because he made so much shortcakes that made the camp entrance smell so lively. Hiura was pretty sure that the blueberry shortcake that was resting on his nightstand was still letting out a soothing aroma through their dorm.

Hiura wishes that he had it now.

After half an hour or so, one of doctors finally exited the emergency room.

"Fubuki Shirou?" all six teens stood up. The doctor didn't know at who to look until Endou stepped forwards.

"Is he going to be okay?" Endou's voice was trying not to waver and Hiura was admiring that very much. If he was the one talking, he couldn't stop stuttering at every word.

"Well, the wounds on his face aren't anything concerning. There was a wound on the back side of his head, but it wasn't big so it will heal soon. He'll just have a headache for the next few days. However, the wounds on his torso are pretty concerning"

"Why is that?"

"Well, he was probably pushed into a ravine while being beaten up because that would explain his current condition. You see, there is a big wound on his stomach along with few broken ribs. We managed to stop the internal bleeding that was caused, but he'll take some time to recover. He can go back as soon as we're done with the stitching the wound on his stomach"

"So soon?" Endou blinked in shock.

"It will be easier for him to recover back at home because there's nothing more we can do. Have a nice night" with that, the doctor returned inside the room while everyone sighed in relief.

"He is okay. He is okay. He is okay" Kazemaru chanted while Tatsuya patted his shoulder with a smile.

Their teammate was going to be okay.

Soon, Shirou was taken out of the room and all of them felt happy knowing that he was going to be alright. Their uniforms were cleaned from blood so they decided to head back by bus.

Hiura didn't know why, but he felt bitter jealousy because Endou was the one carrying Shirou in his arms all the way. He felt even more jealous when he saw the defender comfortably snuggling into the crook of his neck on which Inazuma Japan's captain responded with a smile and KISSED shorter's forehead softly. Soon, the bus reached the nearest station from Japan's camp so the players continued their return on foot. Kidou and Gouenji where discussing about something important while Tatsuya and Kazemaru were just joking around. Endou was walking behind them all seeming like he won't speed up any time sooner.

After making sure that everyone was chatting with their roommates at the front and was completely distracted, Hiura slowed down his pace and trailed behind them while sometimes glancing at Inazuma Japan's captain secretly with a killing glare. When he finally had enough, he cleared his throat before speaking:

"May I?"

"Huh?"

"May I carry him for the rest of the way?"

"Uh... Sure?" was all Endou said before handing the defender into Hiura's arms. Hiura felt somewhat warmer with the Prince of Snowfields resting in his arms. He enjoyed the feeling of Shirou in his arms again. He enjoyed it even more because this time, Shirou wasn't in a life-threatening danger and Hiura could enjoy his soothing scent while not caring about anything else in the whole world.

His scent was like lavender. So pleasant, mild and fresh... But there was also a hint of lilac due to a sweet and dizzy scent. Hiura used his hand that was under Shirou's neck, to caress the purple locks with care and gently play with them. The shorter seemed to like the gesture and buried his head into Hiura's chest and let out a pleased sigh.

'Beat that Endou!' Hiura thought victoriously while smiling to himself and continuing to curl the soft locks with his finger. They have soon arrived with their trainer Kudou waiting for them in front of the camp.

"Kudou-san, were you here whole night!?" Tatsuya asked in shock on which the man nodded. He then glared at Hiura who gulped before trainer's glare switched to the defender in his arms.

"How is he?" Kudou asked while crossing his arms.

"His torso is pretty damaged, but he'll make it through" Kidou answered. Kudou nodded as he dialed a number.

All six exchanged confused.

"Kudou-san, who are you calling?" Gouenji asked.

"Fubuki-kun's little brother" they all paled in shock.

"Why!?" Kazemaru shrieked.

"Because Fubuki-kun cannot play in a condition like this and his little brother will come and take him back to Hokkaido"

"You can't do that!" Hiura yelled and everyone stared at him in shock as silence surrounded them.

Kudou's eyes narrowed.

"Why is that so?"

"I'm the one responsible for his current condition and as a sign of sorrow..."

"I want you to have me expelled instead..."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief.

"You would really go that far, huh?" Kudou asked in a cold tone while rising his eyebrow. Hiura tightened his grip on Shirou before nodding.

"Yes. I would... And I will" Kudou's glare sharpened and Hiura didn't dare himself to flinch back.

Not now.

There was a long silence between them.

Kudou chuckled.

"Congratulations" he smirked "You've passed the test"

"Eeeeeh!?" everyone asked while the trainer laughed.

"This was a test to see how loyal you are to your teammates, Hiura-kun" the teal haired midfielder blinked in shock still trying to process what just happened.

"Does that mean-"

"Nobody is going back home? Yes. Now, everyone go to your dorms. We have a really important training tomorrow and I want to see you all here before 10:00 AM, alright?" everyone gulped before nodding and running off.

As he approached to his dorm, Hiura carefully took Shirou's keys and opened the door before locking it as they entered. Hiura immediately felt a sweet aroma of the blueberry shortcake Shirou gave him and smiled. He gently placed the defender on his bed and let out a quiet sigh.

It was 1 AM.

What could he do until the morning?

He wasn't tired and didn't feel like sleeping at all. He wasn't hungry, but was worried about the safety of the blueberry cake that was resting on his nightstand. He wasn't thirsty, didn't feel like talking to anyone... Then what?

He glanced at the defender who was asleep on the bed before smiling. He carefully pushed the shorter aside and climbed inside before pulling the warm covers over them. He hugged the purple haired and pulled him closer enjoying his aura.

Soon, Hiura felt Shirou's arms sneak around his chest as the defender buried his face below Hiura's chin. Hiura blushed feeling like there was a snow coat resting on top of him. It was a cold yet a pretty warm embrace at the same time.

"Is this the quirk that made Captain Endou fall for you?" Hiura mumbled while tightening the hug on the other player in protectiveness and jealousy. But he was still careful enough not to touch any of his wounds. It would probably hurt Shirou or, even worse, wake him up in a situation like this.

Hiura couldn't think of any explanation if he was to wake up with Shirou staring at him in confusion and shock.

Hiura would probably stutter like an idiot.

"Hiura-kun?" he froze. He could see Shirou's puzzled gaze staring at him while his lips were a bit too close to Hiura's. He was sleepily blinking before letting out an adorable yawn.

"What time is it?" the purple haired asked looking completely oblivious at the position they were currently in.

"Um, around 1 AM!?" Hiura mumbled startled.

"Oh, okay... Goodnight" with that, Shirou snuggled into Hiura's chest and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

'DID HE EVEN NOTICE THE POSITION WE'RE IN!?' Hiura cried in his mind. Then he remembered. Shirou has a younger brother. He must have cuddled him all the time back in Hokkaido so snuggling isn't really unfamiliar to him. Hiura liked cuddling Shirou very much and he didn't want to let him out of his arms ever again.

Before he knew it, it was morning.

Hiura yawned lazily while stretching. He couldn't remember the last time he has slept so good. After stretching, he blinked few times registering where Shirou is.

He was nowhere around.

Hiura immediately freaked out while searching the room upside down.

He wasn't on the bed. He wasn't underneath it. He wasn't in the closet. He wasn't in or under Hiura's bed either. He wasn't in the bathtub, he wasn't underneath the sink, he wasn't in the toilet... WHERE COULD HE POSSIBLY DISAPPEAR TO!?

There was a soft knock on the door of the dorm.

"Hiura-kun, I'm back!" a cheerfully soft voice cried as a purple haired teen entered the room. Hiura immediately leaped on the shorter teen almost knocking him on the ground in the process.

"Hiura-kun?" Shirou asked.

"Where were you all this time, Fubuki!? You have no idea how worried I was after what happened yesterday!" Shirou only smiled in response.

"Please, call me Shirou" Hiura blushed.

"Okay. Then you can call me Kirina"

"Alright" Shirou nodded "But I prefer 'Hiura-kun' more. Now, I brought you breakfast, Kirina"

Just then, Hiura noticed the food tray Shirou was carrying.

"Waffles!" the blue haired midfielder cried hugging the life out of the defender "Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! OMG, IS THAT BLUEBERRY JAM AND DARK CHOCOLATE CREAM!? SHIROU, YOU'RE THE BEST!!!"

"It's alright, everything for my roomie" it took Hiura few moments to notice how red his roommate was.

His first thought was that he was with Endou. But Endou didn't say that he and Shirou are boyfriends. Just that he loves him. It was better if Hiura asked first.

"Where were you, Shirou?" Hiura asked trying to sound more concerned than angry.

"I was having a usual morning training"

"Did you say training?"

"Yes. Back at home. I would do my training and would come back before Atsuya's awake so I could prepare him a fair breakfast-"

"Baka! You've almost died yesterday!" Hiura yelled furiously.

"No I didn't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go in the bathroom" Shirou said before leaving the food tray on the nightstand beside and entering the bathroom "I see you haven't even tried my cake"

"N-no, it's not that!" Hiura flushed "So much happened yesterday and I never found time to-"

"But you found time to cuddle me, huh?" the blue haired pouted before sitting on his bed and digging into the food.

"Did you make these waffles?" Hiura asked.

"No. I cannot take the credit this time. Yone-san made them"

"Oh..." Hiura replied as he finished the waffles in a matter of seconds. After that, he immediately swallowed the whole shortcake.

His eyes sparkled.

"Shirou, this cake is awesome!" Hiura smiled, but huffed as he flopped on his back and whined "But now I'm full!"

As the silence engulfed the room, Hiura could hear something like pained groans from the bathroom. Out of curiosity, he approached to the bathroom door and leaned with his ear on the door. He could still hear strange sounds and opened the door.

He froze on the spot.

The bathroom was covered in blood and it's scent was making its way to to Hiura's brain which caused him to snap out of the trance.

"Shirou... What happened in here!?"

"Ah, Kirina..." Shirou muttered sitting on the ground with blood oozing from the wound on his stomach while he was trying to stitch up his wound. Hiura was immediately by his side wondering how did he manage to reopen the wound and ruin the stitches. After cleaning the wound and closing it with stitches, he helped the purple haired teen out of the bathroom and gently sat him on his bed.

"You cannot go on the traning like... This" Hiura gestured on which Shirou put on a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine-"

"Don't say that!" Hiura yelled gripping other's shoulders "Take care of yourself! Why do you think that you don't matter like everyone else does!?"

"I don't... But my priority is to keep everyone healthy and happy-"

"Do you think anyone will be happy if you die!?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No..."

"But I would..."


End file.
